


kisses l markhyuck

by m0802



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0802/pseuds/m0802
Summary: "i cant believe they got us""you were the one craving kisses""you Are the one who left marks on me, dumbass""you looked hot""just shut up already"





	kisses l markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i am about to publish this but .... here we go ! english is not my first language so Please if somethings off with grammar just let me know !!!! my twitter is @markIies if you want to follow me !!!

mark loved kissing donghyuck, he loved the way his cheeks would heat up, his heartbeat suddenly increase and how little whines would escape his mouth, hands pressing on marks hips.  
they would make out for hours, forgetting about the world surrounding them, this often leading to them being late for dance classes and studio recordings. they would show up with messy hair, red and swollen lips, cheeks bright red and (sometimes) purpleish love bites on their collarbones.

there was this one time mark couldnt make it to donghyucks room before their concert rehearsal and the first thing he saw as soon as he entered the practice room was donghyuck sulking, his hands resting on his cheeks, his mouth slightly pouting and his eyes closed.  
"hey sunshine, i am so so sorry i couldnt make it, promise i will make it up to you, pretty boy" mark whispered, giving his boy a kiss on the forehead.  
donghyuck just nodded, taking marks hand in his and standing up.  
they had been rehearsing for about two hours when taeyong finally decided it was time for them to take a break.  
donghyuck, that was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breathe, didnt waste any more time, his right hand finding marks wrist, already leading mark outside the room.  
mark smiled, recognizing immediately the familiar corridor, the one that led to the bathrooms, knowing damn well donghyuck just wanted kisses.  
donghyuck opened the bathrooms door and took mark inside with him, his hands finding the way up to the boys hair, his head now on marks chest and a sigh leaving his lips.  
"i'm okay" donghyuck breathed.  
"you're okay" mark replied, his right hand stroking the boys hair, while his left hand was just rubbing circles on the skin of his hips.  
"god this is so embarrassing but i really missed you." donghyuck said and mark just hummed in response, trying to bring him even closer.  
"i cant breathe, you fool" donghyuck laughed.  
mark just stared at him and he was sure donghyuck was made of stars and the whole universe could be found in his eyes and on his body.  
"just kiss me already, will you?"  
"eager, are we?" and mark connected their lips for the first time that day.  
donghyuck smiled into the kiss, sighing happily, making mark giggle and deepen the kiss.  
marks hands found their way under donghyucks shirt and soon his mouth was on the boys neck and collarbone, sucking on a few spots, loving the way soft moans would escape the others mouth.  
they kissed and kissed and mark was about to take off donghyucks hoodie, when they heard a loud bang on the door and someone, that they later recognized as johnny, shouting something about them always being late and how he didnt really wanted to know why.  
donghyuck giggled, pushing mark against the wall and he was already opening the door when mark brought the boy close again from the belt loops and gave him one last kiss square on the lips.

"i cant believe you guys were making out in the bathroom" johnny said when they decided it was time to go back to practice.  
"we were not" mark whispered, cheeks and ears growing red.  
"you go tell that to the hickey on the poor boys neck"  
and it was donghyucks turn to try and hide the blush covering his face.  
"stop" donghyuck said almost breathless.  
"okay love birds, we'll stop, but please just … not the bathroom we all have to use next time"

("i cant believe they got us"  
"you were the one craving kisses"  
"you Are the one who left marks on me, dumbass"  
"you looked hot"  
"just shut up already")


End file.
